


Изуру

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-02
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лейтенант Ичимару никогда не зовет его по имени. Никогда не зовет его вообще, и Кира старается не попадаться ему на глаза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изуру

\- Изуру, - говорит Гин. - Изуру.

Кира вздрагивает; на висках мгновенно появляются капли пота. Голос лейтенанта спокоен, чуть насмешлив и на лице, как всегда, улыбка.

\- Пятый офицер Кира, лейтенант Ичимару.

Он сглатывает. Вежливость в его голосе маскирует раздражение и настороженность, с которой все в отряде относятся к Ичимару Гину. Может быть, кроме капитана, но тот славится своей добротой почти так же, как Мацумото - своим бюстом.

Через два дня после зачисления Кира занял пятое место среди фоицеров. Не сравнить, конечно, с третьей по счету Хинамори и тем более - со вторым местом Ренджи, но - все-таки не простой шинигами. Представление было традиционной формальностью, или формальной традицией, не важно; для Киры сейчас имело значение только желание быстрее убраться из-под пронизывающего взгляда Ичимару. Тот этому не способствовал, спросив сначала, как его зовут, будто не хватило официального "пятое место, Кира, выпускник Академии 2066 года от основания".

Изуру, ответил он.

Когда лейтенант повторяет его имя, у Киры слабеют колени. Тягучие слова обволакивают, словно мед, не дают ничего услышать, словно мед, сладкие, словно мед.

И да, так и есть;

Кира боится своего лейтенанта.

***

Завтра.

Кира волнуется настолько, что головная боль, появившаяся утром, превращается в мигрень. Ренджи весел и невозмутим. Точнее, ему все равно: главное, к Куроцучи не попали, а с остальными справимся.

Новобранцев спецотрядов - четвертого и двенадцатого - уже объявили. Туда в основном попали те, кто сдавал экзамены не первый раз. Остальным велено ждать завтрашнего дня.

Кира смотрит в окно.

Хиномори вздыхает за его спиной. Три дня, говорит она, всего три. Я надеюсь попасть в пятый отряд.

"К Айзену", мысленно договаривает за нее Кира и подбадривает подругу улыбкой.

\- Ха! Куда бы не попали, все равно я буду вторым сразу после проверки! - ухмыляется Ренджи.

\- Почему сразу не лейтенантом? - Подкалывает его Хинамори. Рыжий сразу находится с ответом:

\- Потому что на проверках только офицеров назначают. Погоди, еще будешь мне говорить "лейтенант Абараи"!

Он смеется. Кира вздыхает:

\- Только бы вместе попали. Тогда уже неважно, куда.

\- А я бы и в тринадцатый не против, - Ренджи густо краснеет и тут же, словно отвечая на незаданный вопрос, говорит, - что?

Хинамори хихикает и пытается ткнуть друга под ребра.

\- К Кучики-са, да?

Ренджи краснеет еще гуще.

Кира отходит на пару шагов, говорит неуверенно, - я пойду, - но те заняты своей потасовкой и не обращают внимания.

Он отворачивается. Чем сидеть в душном помещении, лучше пойти проветриться. Может, голова болеть перестанет.

Деревянный полы академии тихонько поскрипывают под ногами. В переходах никого; студенты накануе пили за здравие тех, кто пошел на хорошие места (запрет на разглашение явно не соблюдался - или же студенты были пронырливей, чем от них ожидали), и за "упокой" принятых к Куроцучи и Унохане (единственным, кто обрадовался перспективе, был малыш Ханатаро, самый бездарный шинигами выпуска, все повторявший "главное, в отряд взяли").

Направо, прямо, коридор, направо, лестница, влево.

Двор все еще зеленый, хотя листья скоро облетят. Кира чувствует глупое и настойчивое желание попрощаться в этим местом. Он не испытывает привязанности к старому зданию академии, но вечно неубранный сад - другое дело; здесь он познакомился с Ренджи, тренировался с Хинамори, читал между занятиями.

Он подходит к высокому буку и садится. Прямо на землю: неважно, что одежду уже не отстирать - завтра она не понадобится. Шинигами выдают специальную форму, они одевали ее на последних занятиях - учились правильно завязывать пояс, заворачивать складки хакама так, чтобы не выглядывало нижнее короткое косоде.

Закрывает глаза; сквозь веки пробивается яркое солнце, и на их внутренней поверхности вскоре начинают танцевать круги. Ни звука, кроме шуршания листвы над головой.

\- Привееет, - говорит кто-то.

Кира вздрагивает и открывает глаза. И вздрагивает еще раз.

\- Лейтенант Ичимару, - очень, очень вежливо и очень, очень опасливо. Он не знает, чего ждать.

\- Что ты делаешь? У тебя лицо знакомое. Я тебя раньше видел? - доброжелательно. Даже - дружелюбно и Киру потихоньку отпускает. Он делает робкую попытку улыбнуться. К тем, кто старше тебя по рангу, нужно относиться с уважением.

\- Вряд ли, лейтенант. - Не будем упоминать о давнишнем спасении его шкуры. Такие вещи надо уметь забывать быстро.

Глаза прищурены, на лице улыбка, пепельные волосы растрепаны.

\- Ты на каком курсе?

\- Завтра выпуск.

\- Хммм. Ясно. Знаешь, куда отправят?

\- Нет, лейтенант.

Прямой взгляд, Изуру, твердит он себе. Он не видит даже, какого цвета глаза у лейтенанта пятого отряда. Это немного странно, пугающе: он проигрывает самому себе и опускает глову.

Тонкие теплые пальцы поднимают его подбородок. Лицо Ичимару…

Совсем близко. Теплое дыхание опускается на губы Киры и остывает. Красные, замечает от отсутствующе, глаза красные, будто кровь. А ресницы - черные. Прямой нос. Слишком бледная кожа.

Киру затягивает во взгляд, как кролика на обед к удаву. На висках давно проступил пот, и они стоят так уже сколько, лет сто? Никак не меньше.

\- Как тебя зовут? - спрашивает лейтенант. В глубине его зрачков танцуют солнечные блики.

\- Гин!

Кира краснеет и отшатывается. Что теперь подумает Мацумото? Стоял тут, как соляной столп, даже пошевелиться от напряжения не мог. Тоже мне, выпускник, вздыхвает он про себя. Адаптироваться к давлению рейацу - это ведь азы.

Ичимару несколько секунд стоит неподвижно, рука все еще в воздухе, как в замедленной съемке. Затем оборачивается к высокой блондинке и приветственно улыбается.

\- Ран! Ты-то что здесь делаешь?

\- Уж не запугиваю бедных студентов, - сухо отвечает та и, взглянув на Киру, ласково улыбается. - Ты, наверное, устал? Пойди выпей, сакэ еще не от того помогает, - говорит она ему.

Кира заставляет ноги слушаться и неуклюже, но почти бегом направляется к своей комнате.

"Куда угодно, только не в пятый отряд" - повторяет он всю ночь напролет.

***

Лейтенант Ичимару никогда не зовет его по имени. Никогда не зовет его вообще, и Кира старается не попадаться ему на глаза. Слабеющие колени и выброс адреналина в кровь - вот и все, чего этим можно добиться. Даже сейчас Кира все еще боится своего лейтенанта.

И оттого еще больше удивляется, когда слышит новость Хинамори.

Удивление мгновенно смешивается с облегчением, потом уходит.

\- А ты откуда знаешь? - спрашивает он.

Девушка краснеет.

\- Капитан Айзен предложил мне место лейтенанта вместо Ичимару. Говорит, я самая способная из всего отряда.

Кира к этому времени четвертый офицер, Хинамори - второй. Самая способная, самая преданная Айзену, самая наивная - тоже и сейчас на ее лице восторг и румянец.

\- И когда объявят?

\- Завтра, на общем совете. Я сегодня иду помогать капитану с отчетной работой! - гордо добавляет девушка и похлопывает Киру по плечу. - Ты не задерживайся тут, Кира. Ренджи уже в одиннадцатом на четвертом месте, с твоими-то способностями… На следующей проверке, чтобы был вторым офицером, не меньше! - Хинамори смеется и уходит.

Совет - вполне обычное мероприятие, проводится раз в неделю каждым отрядом. Важные объявления обычно передают Адские бабочки, так что на советах шинигами занимаются своими делами - спят, переговариваются, обсуждают последние сплетни.

Сегодня необычно тихо. Капатан Айзен с отеческой дорой улыбкой говорит Ичимару - теперь уже капитану третьего отряда - слова ободрения. Кира не прислушивается. Ему кажется, что усмешка бывшего лейтенанта обращена на него; скулы от напряжения сводит, на висках - опять пот. Если бы он не сидел, ноги бы точно подкосились. Огромная энергия, сосредоточенное внимание, и весь фокус - на него, Киру.

Черт.

Это паранойя, уговаривает себя Кира. Он же лейте…какое ему дело до тебя? Зачем, ради бога, капитану запугивать кого-то? Не монстр же он, в самом деле. А странные глаза - это ничего, вон, у капитана девятого отряда вообще радужка отсутствует.

Он дрожит.

Улыбка Ичимару становится еще шире. Он кивает Айзену и выходит.

***

В белом плаще Ичимару выглядит недосягаемо и важно. И пугающе. Кира вспоминает о кроликах и удавах, о меде и пчелиных жалах.

В саду академии по-прежнему не прибрано. Сезон сакуры, а лепестки с нее прбирать бессмысленно - налетят новые. Все равно цветение длится только несколько дней.

На месте бука растет молоденький дуб, и Кира однажды обломал все нижние ветки старого дерева, но все равно чувствует сожаление.

Общее собрание, на котором Ичимару объявил его своим новым лейтенантом, еще не закончилось. Возможно, сейчас все обсуждают побег Киры из зала, а может этого никто не заметил, и капитаны пытаются прийти к компромиссу по следующему пункт - кандидатуре на пост следящего за городом, кажется, Каракура.

Кира прислоняется к тонкому стволу дуба и закрывает глаза.

А когда открывает, рядом стоит его новый капитан.

Кира опускает ресницы и пытается улыбнуться (относись к своего капитану с уважением, написано в Уставе. Относись с уважением, и будь готов умереть за него). Брови чуть сведены, уголки губ упрямо опускаются вниз. Улыбка напротив беззаботна и дружелюбна.

\- Идем, - говорит Гин. - Изуру.


End file.
